hiivicfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiivic
Hiivic, Also referred to as "Hiivic The Hive" Was a Gray Alien who was brought back by Android 17 at The Tournament Of Power, Hiivic grew up in the same village as Jiren, He was abandoned when he was a child, He never liked Jiren because Jiren had what Hiivic did not, Family. Hiivic started a group called H.I.V.E with a group of Kid's who where abandoned just like him, He would go out in squad parties and steal around the village with his Hive gang, Hiivic would soon be there when the Evil-Doer would destroy the village, Hiivic watched as the village was destoryed. Hiivic was running through the village as fire rained upon it, He looked through a window and saw Jiren and his family , He smiled because Jiren finally felt how he did, Hiivic became obssessed with The Evil-Doer and the power he possessed, Jiren didn't see Hiivic staring through the window so Hiivic left, Hiivic begun to search the dead bodies of the villagers for Zenni, Hiivic then returned after he was done, Only to find out Jiren wasn't there anymore, Hiivic believed Jiren died from the Evil-Doer, Hiivic finally figured out his purpose, He wanted to hunt down the Evil-Doer and learn how to obtain such power, If he had that power he could command a army a new H.I.V.E, So Hiivic begun to train his power level to new heights. Hiivic felt strong enough to adventure and search for the Evil-Doer. Hiivic wish comes true he senses a strong power level as he adventures, And there he sees Jiren and a group of fighter's fighting the Evil-Doer, Hiivic watches from a far observing the Evil-Doer's every move, He watches as Jiren is defeated and the group of Jiren's dies, Hiivic smiles at the power and sees Jiren be saved and then looks at the Evil-Doer and the Evil-Doer looks at him, Hiivic smiles at the power of the Evil-Doer, Then the Evil-Doer charges him, Hiivic dodges and punches the Evil-Doer, Then the Evil-Doer is puzzled by how observent the young Hiivic was, The Evil-Doer fires a Ki Blast at Hiivic, Hiivic is struck but the Ki Blast doesn't kill him, He begins to glow and absorb the power, The Evil-Doer tell's Hiivic that is but a small measure of my power, Then dissappears. Hiivic feel's powerful but not as much as he wants he goes on a search to hunt down the Evil-Doer, He never does find him, So Hiivic begins to look for people to join the H.I.V.E and promising them riches beyond belief, He hears a rumor about the Dragon Balls and the power they possess, Also hearing about a race called the Namekian race creating them , He takes his H.I.V.E to space and sends out squads looking for them, His troopers find them and bring them back to him. Hiivic wishes, His first wish was to become the strongest Gray Alien, His second wish was to become immortal, The third wish was short lived, As soon as he was going to make it, the universe was erased by Zeno, erasing Hiivic, But just as the universe was erased, It only felt like a second and Hiivic was back, Android 17 revives the universes bringing Hiivic back, Now Hiivic searches for the one who erased him, Zeno in search for more power, This is the story of Hiivic. Category:DBZ Category:DBS Category:DRAGON BALL Z Category:DBH Category:THE GRAYS Category:DRAGONBALLZ Category:JIREN Category:HIIVIC Category:DRAGON BALL SUPER Category:DRAGON BALL HEROS Category:GOKU Category:HIT Category:EVIL DOER Category:THE EVIL DOER Category:EL HERMONO